


Distraction

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: After Noctis gets sucked into the Crystal;  Gladio, Prompto and Ignis aren't sure what to do next.Group sex probably wasn't the best idea.Prompto x Gladio x Ignis. M/M/M. Blowjobs, fingering, anal sex.For the Chocobros Gift Exchange 2017





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cardigan_carm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/gifts).



> For the Prompt:  
> "Ignis is my favorite bro! Give him some love ! I'm cool with Iggy being a top and bottom, if you can fit both in a story wonderful!!"
> 
> I hope you like PWP and him being both at the same time.

Noctis was gone; not dead but gone without a trace. For some reason the Armiger still worked; that meant that he was still alive in some capacity, not that the details mattered. The Crystal was still in that room, lighting it up with its ethereal glow that gave no indication of what had happened to Noctis. The sun stopped shining and everything was bleak. Maybe it was just the oppressive atmosphere of Zegnautus Keep - the fact that the base was completely deserted apart from the daemons; the only sounds the inhumane screams echoing through the hallways or maybe it was because all of them had failed.

The three of them were totally trapped inside the Keep. With the Regalia gone and the train tracks destroyed, there was no way out. They just had to hope that eventually, they would be able to get a hold of Aranea and hope she could get an airship for them. At least they had been able to find the high-end living quarters high up in the keep, with showers that still worked and enough actually comfortable beds. There was food too; it was weird Niff food they had never heard of, but it was enough.

The atmosphere between the three of them was tense; it was hard to know where they all stood after everything and without Noctis to hold them together. Prompto hadn’t talked about what happened to him after the train incident, Ignis hadn’t been the same since Altissia and Gladio didn’t know how to handle it.

He was distraught, having failed his one fucking purpose in life; to protect the King. Everything should have happened differently but Ardyn played all of them and left them scrambling to pick up pieces that wouldn’t fit together anymore.

It was impossible to know where they stood with each other. They had all been, for lack of a better term, with Noctis and not really with each other. It was awkward without him there to break the ice between them. They were friends first and foremost and had promised that whatever relationship they had wouldn’t get in the way of their duty to Noctis.

They had all kept to themselves; not really speaking or connecting as human beings. It was a chance for all of them to come to terms with what had happened before they moved on and worked out what the fuck they were supposed to do next.

Gladio was absolutely floored when he walked out of the shower one day to find Ignis and Prompto with their lips locked together on the bed.

Prompto sat on Ignis’ lap with hands up inside his button down shirt while Ignis rocked Prompto back and forth in his lap; utterly engrossed in each other.

Gladio found he was unable to look away as Prompto’s lips moved to Ignis’ neck. There were gloved fingers tangling into Prompto’s hair as Ignis moaned; throwing his head back with enough force to knock his already askew glasses off his face. Gladio watched Ignis’ face scrunch up as he attempted to make a move to retrieve them but Prompto held firm; pulling soft skin between his teeth and biting down on the tender flesh as Ignis moaned out for the world to hear. Gladio didn’t expect Prompto to be so forceful but then again, it’s not like he was a blushing virgin. He also wasn’t expecting Prompto to know about Ignis’ weak spots; didn’t expect him to know about the spot just under his collarbone that almost always caused Ignis to buck his hips and cry out but obviously Prompto did.

Gladio found that he couldn’t tear himself away; he wasn’t sure how much time passed while he just stared dumbfounded with shock and arousal at the scene in front of him. Somehow he managed to convince himself to move once his pants became too tight to be comfortable; he didn’t want to intrude on this intimate and personal moment for them.

He made a move to walk away, to leave the room and give them some space; leave and find a quiet corner in a room somewhere to jerk off in.

Gladio had hardly taken a step when he heard Ignis’ voice, deep with lust and breathless but still clear enough to reach his ears.

“Gladiolus, come here.” Ignis’ tone was forceful and Gladio wouldn’t have been able to disobey even if he wanted to. Gladio didn’t give any thought as to how Ignis knew he had been standing there just watching; unsure how he would have been able to pay attention to him with Prompto mouthing at his skin. Maybe Ignis was finally adjusting to this new, dark world that he had found himself in.

Gladio made his way over to the bed, feeling large and heavy and awkward. He just felt like he was intruding on whatever thing they had going on as the bed dipped with his weight and shifted under his large body. He just felt that he didn’t quite fit as he felt the others adjust their positions to make up for the sudden shift in the mattress.

Gladio was nervous; far more nervous than he should be. He hadn’t been with Prompto before - not like this anyway - and as well as he knew Ignis, he couldn’t assume anything after everything that had happened in the past few weeks. He felt useless, like he didn’t deserve this no matter how far it went.

Ignis felt around for Gladio on the bed; gloved hands brushing against broad shoulders and then dancing up tight muscles towards his neck. Ignis pulled Gladio down for a rough kiss, a reassurance if anything.

Coffee and cologne flooded Gladio’s senses as he found himself utterly entranced by the presence that was Ignis. He found himself quickly gasping for breath, falling apart as smaller hands began making their way up underneath his shirt; Prompto’s hands.

Gladio just had to relax and let himself be taken on a journey; it was too difficult to focus with two sets of hands on him. One pair cold and gloved, the rough leather of them running across his skin and tangling into his hair; while the other pair, soft and warm, roamed over him far too eagerly, desperate to touch every part of him that was available, trailing up his abs; squeezing his muscles as he flexed, moving up to flick at his over sensitized nipples.

It was almost too easy to forget about the outside world when he was surrounded by warm bodies on all sides. Gladio realised that maybe this was what they all needed; that this had been why Prompto and Ignis had been going at it - to forget - even just for a moment.

Prompto was struggling to contain his excitement and arousal that he was finally, _finally_ able to feel up Gladio. He had always wanted to know how those muscles would feel in his hands; how they would tense and flex underneath his palms as he ran his hands over them. The way they would shift with every breath the behemoth of a man took and seeing if his smooth, tanned flesh would be sensitive. By the reactions Prompto was pulling from him - the way the man’s breath shuddered as fingers brushed over a dark nipple, the way he keened into Prompto’s touch even though his lips and hands were occupied elsewhere - he was sensitive and it was addicting.

When Ignis finally pulled away to catch his breath, Gladio was already panting, lost in the feeling of Prompto’s hands moving and squeezing his heaving chest in time with his gasps for breath. Gladio reluctantly moved his hands from around Ignis’ slender body to pull Prompto into his chest. He was suddenly struck by how small the blond was; how skinny he was, and how easy it would be to force him into any position that he wanted. From the way Prompto practically vibrated against Gladio’ hands, maybe he would enjoy it.

Gladio captured the smaller man’s lips in a kiss that turned out to be just as enthusiastic as he thought that it might be. The blonde was so receptive while he was captive in his arms, curling his lean body around Gladio’s so that they fit together. Prompto was moaning quite loudly into their kiss as his hands began a new quest under his shirt, moving down to the ridges and dips of his waist and hips. Gladio couldn’t help but touch Prompto as well; almost forgetting about Ignis for a moment as he ran hands in a rough touch down shivering sides to a tiny waist that he could almost wrap his entire hands around.

Prompto was in heaven, unable to believe that Gladio’s large hands were currently encircling his waist and grinding their hips together in time with their stuttered breath.

It didn’t take long before Gladio was slowly undoing the fly on Prompto’s ridiculously tight jeans; he didn’t stop rutting against Gladio as he contorted himself almost impossibly to get his pants off; throwing his shirt onto the floor once he managed to untangle himself.

Gladio was so focused on everything Prompto, that he was startled by the sudden hand on his shoulder. _Fuck he had almost forgotten about Ignis_. He pulled away from Prompto panting to find an already naked Ignis. _When had that happened_? Gladio hadn’t even felt the bed move, although; it wasn’t like he was paying much attention.

Fuck, Gladio could never get enough of Ignis’ naked body. His attention immediately shifted to the man behind him instead of the one whining in his lap. Ignis was all solid muscle once his shirt was removed; broad shoulders with a long and defined torso that drew the gaze down surprisingly defined abs to narrow hips with strong and juts of bone protruding out and drawing attention down to the sharp v between his hips.

Gladio was overwhelmed; reaching out to grab Ignis and pull him close, he forgot about the blonde in his lap who reached up and grabbed Ignis before Gladio was able to. Prompto pulled Ignis into a kiss, turning his body in Gladio’s lap causing him to draw a moan out of the larger man. Gladio could tell that Ignis was pissed off that he had been ignored and that he was going to take it out on him rather than the pliant blonde moaning out Ignis’ name while moving his hips in Gladio’s lap.

Prompto was like a child in a really fucked up candy store, unsure of which of the men in front of him he wanted to touch more. Ignis found it endearing as he reached down to pull on Prompto’s hips; grinding the smaller boy against Gladio’s lap while he whimpered and whined out Ignis’ name.

Prompto was so engrossed in pressing his lips across Ignis’ collarbone that he too had forgotten about Gladio; how he could forget about the sizable erection pulsing against his own surprised him, but he wasn’t too perceptive even on good days. Prompto let out a quiet and undignified shriek as strong hands grabbed onto his hips and before he knew what was happening, Prompto was lifted up into the air and then plonked down onto Ignis’ waiting lap. Ignis caught Prompto effortlessly, pressing Prompto to his body and supporting him while he wriggled around to get himself comfortable, deliberately running his crotch over Ignis’.

Gladio once again found himself mesmerised by the way that those two men looked together. Ignis’ taller form held the smaller man impossibly close to him with hands splayed out across a freckled ass and kneading at the flesh there. Prompto’s entire body was covered in a deep blush; even spread across his back, standing out against the thin sheen of sweat covering his body.

Prompto, in a surprising display of dominance that Ignis was not expecting, pushed the larger man down on the bed. He actually bounced as he hit the mattress with quite a bit of force, straightening out his long torso once he stopped bouncing, positioning his long limbs by his sides as he waited for what would happen next.

Prompto was too eager; attaching his lips to Ignis’ neck and practically attacking him with lips, teeth, and tongue. It was difficult for Gladio to see exactly what was going on, but he wasn’t too worried about it because he got to watch the flex of Prompto’s bare, freckled ass as the poor boy ground his hips down on whatever part of Ignis’ body he was pressed against as he worked his way down. He left a wet trail down Ignis’ skin, across his collarbone and down his chest, moving down against his tensing abs and bucking hips before biting down on his slender waist.

Prompto was almost vibrating against Ignis; his whole body was wound up tight as he pressed lips against a scarred hip bone, and ran his tongue along soft skin that was writhing underneath him. Ignis’ neglected cock pulsing up in his peripheral vision. Prompto couldn’t stop watching it with rapt attention; the way it moved, bounced slightly as Ignis moved his hips, the way it pulsed in time with his heart and bobbed with his breathing.

Prompto opened his mouth to speak and was surprised with how deep his voice was, how hoarse it sounded and how unlike him the tone was.

“Ignis,” Prompto stopped to take in a deep breath. “Ignis, can I?” He stopped again, his body flushing bright red as he tried to contain himself. “Can I suck your cock?”

There was a groan as a silver eye rolled back into its socket. “If that is something you would like to do.”

Ignis was barely able to finish his sentence before there was something warm and wet running up his cock; a hot tongue tracing out the pulsing vein in the centre. Ignis felt the bed shift underneath him and knew that Gladio was moving around, and obviously scheming something. Ignis tried to think about what it could be but then found himself utterly unable to care about it once soft, eager lips wrapped around the head of his dick.

Soft pressure grew as Prompto sucked on the head of his cock, forcing all of his blood to pool in the tip, making Ignis far too sensitive as Prompto started to swallow him down. It seemed that the blond had no gag reflex with the way that Ignis’ cock felt like it was surrounded by endless, wet heat.

Ignis was so lost in lost in the abyss that was Prompto’s mouth that it took him a while to realise that he had stopped; that lips were no longer wrapped around his cock and instead there were just strangled cries as the boy panted against Ignis’ hips.

“Gladio. Gladio. Please” Prompto was crying out the shield’s name like a prayer as a wet finger began to circle around his clenching hole. Gladio found that he wasn’t really in the mood to tease; he was more interested in hearing Prompto’s cries as he sunk a thick finger into tight warmth.  
Prompto whimpered as a large hand came down across his ass; not particularly rough but enough to leave a mark. “You better keep giving Ignis the attention that he deserves.”

Prompto was struggling as he reached back up to take Ignis’ cock into his mouth, moaning and gasping around it in time with Gladio’s hands.

Ignis found himself overwhelmed by his desire to watch Prompto fall apart on top of him but alas, all he could do was imagine it. The gunner’s whole body flushed red, freckles standing out against his skin. The broadness of his shoulders and the way his hair would fall down into his eyes as he took Ignis’ cock between kiss-swollen lips. Moaning out in abandon as Gladio’s large form held him from behind. It felt like Prompto was drooling against Ignis’ cock; wet pooling on his hip and knowing firsthand just how talented Gladio was with his fingers so Ignis was not really surprised.

Gladio was being a little bit rough, he wouldn’t deny it, but he was sure that Prompto would be able to take it. It was all too easy to curl up his fingers and make Prompto cry out in a tenor that went straight to his throbbing dick. It was impossible to resist the way the blond was squirming in front of him; the way his hips were moving in time with Gladio’s own rough thrusts and the way that he was clenching so tight around him. _Shit it would be amazing to be inside of him_. Gladio got lost in his own thoughts and knew he was being too rough but he didn’t expect Prompto to lose it so soon.

In an instant, it was all over. Prompto pulled himself off Ignis’ cock and started crying out incoherently as he buried his face into Ignis’ hip, biting down on scarred flesh as Ignis felt splashes of something hot and wet fall across his skin.

 _Oh_.

Ignis moved his hands down to run through Prompto’s hair; the boy was still panting into Ignis’ hip and practically shaking from his orgasm.

Ignis found himself annoyed at Gladio’s selfishness. “Was that really necessary Gladiolus?”

Gladio was too busy staring at the scene in front of him. An absolutely wrecked Prompto struggling to catch his breath and Gladio hadn’t even touched his cock. Ignis looking displeased while cradling Prompto’s face against his skin. His silver eye was fixed roughly on where Gladio’s eyes were; it was uncanny how he was always able to work out exactly where to stare. The whole thing was let down rather comically by the way that Ignis’ cock was sticking straight up, dripping and pulsating an angry, painful looking red.

“Well then. Are you going to do something about that?” Ignis’ words were terse but he ended the sentence by pulling Prompto up his body, cradling him against his chest and tipping his head up for a gentle kiss to try and ground him.

The sight before him was perfect; Prompto’s flushed naked skin shuddering against Ignis’. Gladio hadn’t realised he had overstimulated the blond so much. Oh well; Prompto was young and surely would recover quickly enough. Gladio damn well hoped so anyway; he had some plans brewing now, watching the two of them together and knowing how sensitive Prompto was now.

“Yeah,” Gladio muttered under his breath as he moved his large body towards Ignis’. He was not at all gentle as he pushed Ignis’ legs up to his hips and began to lower a wet finger down to his hole.  
Ignis’ body tensed up immediately at the contact but with a few deep breaths managed to calm himself enough to get out a breathy “Gladiolus” and that was consent enough for Gladio as he pressed in.

Gladio worked Ignis open as slowly as he could while waiting for Prompto to come back to his senses. Watching as the blond started mouthing again at Ignis’ collarbone and running his hand across his chest. When Prompto started to lift himself up off of Ignis’ chest, he knew that it was time.

“Prom...” Gladio kept his voice as soft as he could but it was difficult with his dick as hard as it was and his breathing heavy. The lust in Prompto’s glazed over eyes when his head turned towards Gladio didn’t help at all. He had to force himself to keep touching Ignis, repeating in his head over and over because all he wanted to do was stare at the debauched blond in front of him. Wanted to stare at him and then bend him over and fuck him into the mattress, but there were other plans for the night, no matter how tempting it seemed.

“Prom, would you like to ride Ignis once I’m done here?”

It was difficult not to laugh; Gladio had never seen anyone so enthusiastic about anything in his life and the way that the blond started moaning once he started thinking about it; the way that soft groans left Ignis’ lips as Gladio pressed up against his prostate; it was heaven. Prompto’s cock was fully hard once more and bobbed comically in the air from the force of his nodding.

“Also, how would you feel about riding him while I fuck him with my cock?” Of course Gladio was an asshole, punctuating that sentence with a push of multiple fingers up inside Ignis.

A loud moan practically shook the walls of the room; Gladio didn’t think he had ever heard Ignis make a noise like that before and Six did he want to make him cry out like that again.

“Wasn’t askin’ you Iggy; knew you’d be into it. Prom, come over here”

Prompto whined as he lifted himself up from the comforting warmth of Ignis’ chest, Gladio watched as Ignis’ fists clenched in the sheets. Prompto was the only thing keeping him grounded in this world of darkness and white-hot pleasure; cracks were starting to show in the advisor’s usually impeccable armour and it was incredible to behold.

Prompto began the awkward sort of crawl over to where Gladio was kneeling down on the bed. He looked around for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to do before snapping upwards, causing the bed to shake as he pulled Gladio into a rough bruising kiss that had much more power to it than Gladio expected from an overstimulated Prompto. It was distracting and all-encompassing; well it was until Ignis started clenching down on Gladio’s fingers in impatience? Lust? Desperation? It seemed like he had worked through all of the strategists’ patience.

Gladio reluctantly pulled away from Prompto; their faces still close enough that Gladio could feel the blond’s breath against his cheek. He could feel the heat that was radiating off his body, the sheer want and desperation coming off him in waves.

“If we’re going to do that, then we should make Ignis come first.” Gladio kept his words soft, not wanting to overwhelm Prompto or Ignis too much. 

Prompto nodded eagerly, looking down at the advisor writhing against the sheets. Gladio took his moment of distraction to lean down to the blond’s ear.

“He looks so hot when he comes Prom. Why don’t you play with his cock while I stretch him?”  
Prompto was far too eager; he was almost a blur as he moved to sink his lips down on Ignis’ cock as quickly as he could. The cock between his lips almost immediately started leaking against his tongue, the taste of it was bitter and stimulating like coffee. _Shit_.

Ignis’ back arched up and he gave a shout as he was assaulted on two fronts; Gladio working him open and Prompto sucking his cock down his throat like he needed it to live. Ignis was writhing his hips, furiously bucking up into the soft wet heat enveloping his cock. Moans escaped his lips as he struggled to keep his useless eye open; more because he knew that his lovers would appreciate the way he was sure his pupil would be darting around in its socket, a flash of silver as he began to lose control of his body. He was torn between bucking slim hips up into soft heat or buck backward and clench down on the sparks shooting down his spine.

In the end, he didn’t really need to decide which one he wanted more because it was hardly any time before he was spilling himself down Prompto’s throat, moaning out a twisted amalgamation of their names into the darkness. Prompto swallowing down his cock like it was nothing; pushing Ignis into the tightness of his throat and swallowing down his release like he was born for it, while Gladio crooked his fingers up until Ignis couldn’t help but clench down on him.

Gladio could not believe just how incredible the sight was; how close to the edge he felt just from the sight alone, but it had been a long time and somehow he was still clothed and aching inside his far too tight leather pants. He found himself staring as Prompto pulled off Ignis’ somehow still hard and pulsing cock with a wet pop, Ignis’ seed smeared across his lips.

Gladio removed his fingers from Ignis to give him some time to breathe and cool down; stripping his pants off as quickly as he could and wasting no time in pulling Prompto close for a sloppy kiss that tasted like Ignis. Gladio dragged Prompto into his lap and pressed him close; pressing his aching cock against heated bare skin while Prompto rutted his hips up against Gladio’s thigh; their positions and Prompto’s smaller frame meaning that their cocks weren’t even touching as their tongues tangled together.

Shit, Gladio was overwhelmed; he hadn’t realised there would be that much size difference between him and Prompto and now he just wanted to bend him over and fuck him into the mattress. Again, he had to stop himself before his own lust-addled brain got in the way of what he had been preparing for all night. He had to get moving fast.

“Are you good to go Iggy?”

The moan that Gladio got in response was answer enough.

Gladio used his strength to pull Prompto off his lap and dump him unceremoniously down on the mattress. Prompto whined but Gladio tried to not pay attention to it. Reaching down the bed to grip Ignis by the hips and pull him flush against his own.

Gladio was still trying to work out positioning, sitting up on his knees and wrapping his arms around Ignis’ thighs to give some support. He looked over how they were; Ignis’ hips lifted up and resting on Gladio’s knees easily while his arms held him up. Yeah, he was pretty sure this would work.

Gladio turned to Prompto who was sitting off to the side, watching intently while stroking his cock.

“Prom, I’ll enter him like this and hold him up and you can climb onto and go for your life.”

Gladio watched the flickers behind Prompto’s eyes as he attempted to parse Gladio’s words.

“Are you,” Prompto moaned, “sure you can hold us both up like that?” His hand sped up on his cock.  
Gladio decided not to reply to that because while he knew that purely numbers-wise, with their combined weights and the movements, that he could. But actually going through it in practice, well, he wasn’t sure.

Gladio reached down to his side and dug around for the long since discarded bottle of lube and threw it to Prompto. It hit him in the side and he just looked dumbfounded at it.

“Prepare yourself for Iggy’s cock.”

Once Prompto processed the words, he eagerly flipped the cap off and began to reach behind himself. _Right, at least he was sorted_. Now on to the man propped up on his hip that kept pulling on Gladio’s hips trying to position his dick.

Prompto was moaning as he pressed fingers inside himself; they felt nothing like Gladio’s but he was still sensitive enough that he could live with that. Just the thought of having Ignis’ long, curved cock inside of him was causing him to clench around his own fingers in anticipation, making his cock pulse against his hip.

Gladio held Ignis’ hips flush to his own as he positioned him, lining his cock up and lowering the tip of it to Ignis’ eager hole. Gladio waited there once he heard Ignis’ gasp; waiting until he felt the long, strong legs around him move to try and pull him closer, to make him sink inside. Gladio found that he was totally unable to wait. Six, he wanted to draw it out for longer but he just found himself unable to wait as he sank himself into Ignis’ tight eager heat.

Ignis’ moans filled the room as Gladio pressed his cock into tight heat. Shit, Ignis was tight, even after the prep he had done. Gladio stilled once he had pressed all the way inside; eyes drawn to Ignis’ heaving chest as the man struggled to adjust to the intrusion. He looked overwhelmed, the way his head was thrown back against the mattress, scars exposed for the world to see. Gladio waited until Ignis started softly bucking his hips before he turned towards a very debauched looking Prompto who was staring at the both of them open-mouthed.

“Go for it sunshine.”

Prompto, in almost a mockery of grace, scrambled to get himself up on top of Ignis’ hips. It’s not like he was suspended above the bed or anything, just resting on Gladio’s knees, but there was a lot of awkward acrobatics just to get up there. _Oh well, it was still hot_.

Gladio felt the strain in his legs and arms as Prompto sat himself down on Ignis’ hips but it was nothing that he couldn’t handle and found himself absolutely not giving a shit about it once Prompto took Ignis’ heavy cock into his hand and Gladio found his dick being squeezed impossibly tight as Ignis gasped heavily.

Prompto was moaning and panting as he began to lower himself down on Ignis. Gladio found his view of Ignis obstructed but he had a front row seat to watch Ignis’ long cock disappear inside of Prompto. To watch Prompto stretch around it as he whimpered, as Ignis pulsed with pleasure, squeezing around Gladio’s cock with each inch Prompto sank down.

Ignis, who was usually a fairly quiet lover, was crying out in abandon, unable to keep himself quiet as he was assaulted from both ends.

Prompto kept moaning out Ignis’ name as he slowly began to find a rhythm from his awkward position; carefully raising himself off of Ignis’ cock.

“Iggy, your cock is amazing,” he cried out to no one in particular as Prompto sank back down onto it again.

Now that everyone seemed comfortable with the position, Gladio tightened his hold on one of Ignis’ legs and pulled on it; causing Ignis’ hips to thrust up and make Prompto bounce on Ignis’ cock. Gladio regretted the action as Ignis tightened around him again. _Shit_ , Ignis was so overwhelmed that Gladio could hardly thrust against him, he was clenching down so tightly.

Ignis was lost in a haze of white sparks and pleasure; his vision was almost entirely white with nothingness even with his eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to keep himself together. Prompto knew exactly what he was doing, rising himself up against Ignis’ cock and then squeezing as he came back down. Ignis could feel himself pulsing unbearably hard against those tight walls that were hugging him. He was lost in inescapable heat and whenever he tried to move his hips to get away, tried to clench down to relieve some of the unbelievable building pleasure, he couldn’t because Gladio was there, tightening hands on his legs and forcing him to move as he just kept thrusting. The drag of Gladio against his insides was utterly unbearable; his cock just kept rubbing against his prostate without giving him any relief.

Prompto was starting to lose himself as he began moving faster and faster against Ignis’ cock. Gladio sped up as well and suddenly Ignis found himself right at the edge. He had a dilemma; if he came then he would surely wreck Prompto’s orgasm but he just wasn’t sure if he could hold on. His lust-addled brain decided that the best course of action was just to start swearing and calling out Prompto’s name in the hope that it would push him closer. Ignis could feel the blond’s hand flying against his own cock, his elbow tapping against his hip and he hoped that Prompto wouldn’t last much longer.

When Ignis tried to call out Prompto’s name it just ended up just as an amalgamation of his and Gladio’s names interspersed with far too many moans. It didn’t seem to matter though as Prompto started screaming out Ignis’ name like a prayer and then the bed shifted. Prompto’s elbow stopped tapping against Ignis’ hip and he gave a strangled cry instead as Gladio’s hips picked up and there was something else; a different rhythm.

Gladio reached around to grab Prompto’s cock; swatting the blond’s hand away and wrapping his larger hand around him before starting to stroke hard.

Prompto came almost immediately with a strangled cry of Gladio’s name, bucking his hips wildly. Ignis struggled to hold back until he felt hot, wet stripes fall across his chest and then he lost it, crying out for Prompto and Gladio as his whole body tensed up in overstimulation. Gladio kept hammering into Ignis until he fell apart with a guttural roar that seemed to shake the room.

Just like that the spell was broken. They all just slumped down against each other, struggling to catch their breaths and having absolutely no idea about how to untangle themselves from this position.

 

It was later as they lay tangled together in dirty sheets they couldn’t be bothered doing anything with, that everything came crashing down again. They had no idea what to say to each other after what just happened and what it meant or what they were supposed to do next.

Gladio felt terribly guilty once Prompto started crying against his chest; he just held the younger boy close, running hands through his hair like it would make everything better. He felt Ignis curl around him as well and together they just lay there, comforting the blond and each other.

Maybe after this they would be better equipped to face whatever darkness lay ahead, or maybe not. Either way, there was definitely no turning back now.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments and Kudos loved.


End file.
